Love Knows No Bounds
by DontHateMeCuzImBeautiful
Summary: Edited. At 17 Kagome Higurashi is allowed to teach at the prestigious Tokyo Academy for Boys. She's ready for new challenges but Inuyasha may be one she's not able to handle...Worth the read!


**Disclaimer:** Don't own Inuyasha

**A/N:** What's up guys? I know you missed me on my year long hiatus but to make up for it I've been pumping out new stories like clockwork and this is one of the newest ones Love Knows No Bounds! Yay! Well if you read the description you know what this is about so get reading!

* * *

__

**Love Knows No Bounds**

I, Kagome Higurashi, am cleaning up. Or at least, that's what everyone thinks I'm doing while I'm shuffling papers around and putting folders in the filing cabinet in random places that I know I'll pay for on Monday when I can't find a damn thing. Moving the scattered bits of paper with either grades or telephone numbers of faculty and students on it or random documents that are, I'm sure, important, but not at the moment. In reality I'm stalling for time, waiting anxiously for the clock to hit that certain time of the day so I can stop pretending to be cleaning off my desk and have a little fun for the first time in two weeks. In my mind's eye I an already picture what will ensue...

His lips on mine; pelvis to pelvis, tightly clutched to each other like we need each other to breathe...I glance up at the clock and sigh. Another 20 minutes to go. 20 minutes until that beautiful moment when _he_ will arrive. Then I grin. It seems so ironic that the one man in the world I fell in love with is the one who, in the beginning, I absolutely could not stand. The feeling was mutual of course and I doubt my hate for him was matched by anyone's but his own. My smile widens as I remember that first time that the magic had sprung, how good it had felt to be in his arms at last, after waiting for so long...

* * *

At 17 years old I was definitely the youngest teacher in the boys unit of Tokyo's Academy for Boys and, in fact, the youngest teacher to teach at a private school ever, a joy I enjoyed rubbing in all my friends faces. Having gotten the job on a whim I had been absolutely thrilled to get there knowing that it was the opportunity of a lifetime if not the break of _two_ lifetimes. Teachers far older than me were willing to kill for a job at the most prestigious and talked about school in Japan and yet they had chosen me, fresh out of high school myself but with a Bachelor's degree in teaching already.

Oh yeah, I thought I was so great. I had graduated Valedictorian of my class and was already half way through my college education at the ripe old age of 16 which impressed everyone except for my parents who had raised me to expect this kind of life. So there I was a super genius, confident and ready to take on anything Tokyo Academy would throw at me.

I got way more than I bargained for.

My first day I wore the standard green and white uniform, short sleeve white shirt with a red tie and a green skirt that went down to halfway down my knees. I had tried to primp it so that I would still look like a teenager and a teacher at the same time by putting my hair only half up and tying a white ribbon in it but I still managed to look more like a little kid than anything. It wasn't the cutest thing on me but it certainly did show off my quite adult like body whether it was intended to be that way or not and I left my apartment confident that I was going to teach somebody that day.

Being the youngest of the teachers I looked around school the first day and was in instant shock. Apparently only the hottest, _richest_ boys attended Tokyo Academy as I realized my first day there though no one had bothered to inform me, probably assuming that a super genius like me would know already. Anyway, I could definitely see why there was such a strict policy against dating between students and teachers since they were mostly my age or older at 18 years old.

Among my new students in the senior class (my first class of the day) was Koga Wolf, whose father was a famous computer engineer; Naraku Yokoshima whose father was the biggest business tycoon since Bill Gates; Shippo Casca whose mother was a beautiful fox demon known for her dresses and appearances at parties while his father was an heir to billions of dollars and a rich fashion industrialist; Miroku Houshi whose mother and father were in the oil business and, to my great shock and amusement, Inuyasha Takahashi whose father was, like Naraku's father, a business mogul that owned nearly half of Japan and mother Izayoi Takahashi who was both a fashion icon, designer and model, easily the most beautiful woman in Japan.

So, needless to say, my first day was not easy with these 5 in my room, especially since 3 of them, Koga, Inuyasha and Naraku, acted as though they hated me and they were all smart asses except for Miroku and Shippo who actually turned out to be rather nice. They were the only one's who'd actually come up and said good morning, letting me know that I looked nice and they hoped I would enjoy my stay at Tokyo Academy though I don't think they actually recognized that I was the teacher. A big clue that would have given me away would have been that I was a girl in an all boy's school but you know what they say about boys I guess.

However, when Koga and Naraku walked in the latter gave me a sneer of disapproval with a mutter of, "So now they're getting kids to teach us their standards must really be slipping..."

Koga merely gave me the up down glance that made me feel violated and proceeded to his seat with a large grin. Inuyasha walked in next to Miroku where the two seemed to be in a deep conversation about a girl with a big butt and while Miroku had, of course, assured me he would be a gentleman, Inuyasha looked at me with the most peculiar mixture of pity and dislike. When I smiled at him he, like Naraku, had sneered, then walked off without another word. Miroku had tried to explain, "I'm sorry Ms. Higurashi but Inuyasha's not the...most friendly guy in the bunch. You'll get used to him."

Surprisingly, this did nothing to calm my fears.

"Good morning everyone!" I had exclaimed in a chipper voice once they had all been seated and the bell had rung.

There were a good few murmured good morning's back and a few half hearted waves but the 5 in the back of the classroom said nothing at all, though I was not surprised.

"I'm Ms. Higurashi and I'm your new teacher! But you can just call me Kagome-!"

However, my words seemed to have caused an uproar.

Many in the class actually started laughing, others kicked back and started talking to their friends while the five in the back looked as though their birthdays had come early. Naraku pulled out a palm pilot and started arranging his schedule, Koga pulled out his cell phone and started texting while Inuyasha and Miroku laid back and closed their eyes like they were going to sleep. Slightly irritated that not only were they no longer listening but didn't want to take me seriously I tried claming the classroom down the kindergarten way.

"Now guys..." I was trying to tell them though now they seemed to be ignoring me completely and at this point I was getting angry.

"Hey! I'm trying to talk here!" I yelled and while the class stopped talking and looked at me immediately they seemed genuinely exasperated that I had interrupted them, as though I were an interruption instead of a help.

Placing my hands on my hips I exclaimed, "Let's get one thing straight fellas: just because I'm 17 and a girl makes no difference to me and I'll be damned if I let a bunch of idiot teenage boys walk all over me." They all simply stared at me and, taking that as a sign that they were listening, continued, "Look, I'm not gonna give you the whole 'I'm here to be your teacher and you friend' deal because really, none of you are gonna be my friend. It doesn't look like a whole lot of you _want_ to be my friend either."

There were nods of approval at this but I continued as though I hadn't seen, "So, we can be friends or enemies take your pick. But trust me when I tell you it's easier to be on my side than to be against me. Everybody got that?"

I must have looked genuinely fierce because every head in the room gave a slightly shocked nod. At their acknowledgment and understanding that I wasn't fooling around I brought my cheerful smile back and exclaimed happily, "Great! Well, now that you guys know a little about me why don't you tell me a little about yourselves? It'd be really great to know you not just for your faces!"

When no one said anything my smile flickered a little and they must have noticed because a boy in the front row raised his hand shakily. I smiled at him and proclaimed, "Alright that's good. How about you tell me your name, why you're here and what your folks do?"

He glanced around the room shyly and said quietly, "My name's Hojo, Hojo Okishima. I'm going here because I have to and my dad designs cars and sells them for about 250,000 dollars a piece."

I nodded and exclaimed, "Well it's nice to meet you Hojo. But there's no way I'm going to remember your name...mind if I just call you Cruiser?" When he looked at me confusedly I explained, "It'll help me remember that your dad works with cars and I'll always remember your name this way." He blushed a little but shrugged and looked pretty flattered.

After that more people were keen to raise their hands, excited I guess, about receiving a nickname from the teacher. The next guy to raise his hand was a boy named Ginta who I named Guzzle because his twin brother Hakaku got nicknamed Gulp. The two had been wolfing down what appeared to have been their late breakfasts and the way they were eating made me think of two teenage boys in an all you can eat buffet.

I got around the entire room giving names out as normal as Kleenex (His allergies were terrible) to as awkward as Twinkie (It was his favorite snack as a kid because that was all his dad would feed him when his mom went out of town on business trips). Finally I looked back to the back of the room at the Fab Five as I was now calling them who had watched the entire naming process without saying a word and asked, "And who are you guys?"

They had all looked at me in mild confusion wondering how in the world a teacher could be so stupid though knowing the worst was yet to come. Miroku was the first to speak up as he explained, "Name's Miroku Houshi, I'm here because my parents lied and told me I'd been accepted to an all girl's school..." The class laughed a little at the comment. Obviously he was known for his obsession with women. But he smiled and continued, "My folks both hit it big with their oil company so I think I'll be living large for a while..."

This earned another giggle from the class and I smiled as I put a finger on my chin and pretended to think. "Hmmm...Houshi is it? I think I've got the perfect nickname for you..."

He grinned smugly and asked, "What is it? Sexy beast? Faultless Wonder? God of Beauty?"

"No...I think I'll name you Lecher."

At this the entire class burst into laughter including Shippo and Koga and even Inuyasha and Naraku cracked a smile. With a boost of self confidence I had asked Shippo, "Alright so tell me...your name, why you're here, what your parents do..."

Smiling he had chirped happily, "Name's Shippo Casca, I'm here because...actually I'm not sure why I'm here..." Again a laugh from the class though they quickly subdued themselves as Shippo continued, "My mom's pretty much a professional party-goer and my dad works in fashion with her even though he's an heir to billions when my grandpa dies...If he wasn't married to my mom I'd say he was gay."

Beside him Inuyasha and Miroku snorted while the rest of the class cracked up, myself included. Finally settling down while still gasping for breath I exclaimed, "We'll call you H.P for Happy Pappy."

At this the class laughed some more and it took a full minute to get them back under control. Finally I moved on to Koga who grinned and exclaimed, "Name's Koga Wolf, likewise I don't know why the hell I'm here, my dad's a computer engineer and I'm richer than most of you will ever hope to be. However, Ms. Higurashi..." He had taken a significant glance down at my breasts and whispered; "I'd be more than willing to share my wealth...if you know what I mean..."

The class oohed and smiled while waiting anxiously for my reaction. Clearing my throat and trying desperately to keep the blush from my cheeks I asked, "Um...well, Mr. Wolf, it's nice to know how rich you are and if I were anyone else I would possibly take you up on that offer..." I waited for the inference of my words to sink in and then whispered, "Too bad money can't buy me and I don't think daddy would like it if he caught you seducing your teacher with _his_ fortune..."

There were laughs from the class once more and Koga, far from looking upset, looked as though his allowance had just been upgraded another couple of grand. "So what's my nickname gonna be teach?" He asked and I asked, "Well what do you think you want to be called?"

Smiling and thinking to himself he replied, "How about...Macho man?"

The class giggled and I raised an eyebrow at him. "I guess we could do that. But let's come up with something a little more relevant to you...like Fur ball."

The class went into fits of laughter at Koga's expression of horror but I pointed to Naraku and asked, "How about you?"

He looked at me as though I was nothing but a slightly interesting piece of equipment and morbidly explained, "Naraku Yokoshima, I was forced to come here until I graduated so I could go into the business with my dad who owns half this pathetic city and is, likewise, richer than you'll ever hope to be."

Looking at him like I wasn't sure what to say I mumbled, "Okay then...how about we call you Naraku for now? I don't think I'd remember you by anything other than that anyway..." He gave me a self satisfied smile and gave a slight nod that I took to mean that he liked me at least a little.

Then, turning back to the last person in line I asked Inuyasha kindly, "How about you?"

A natural hush descended over the class as he took his time turning to look back at me waiting a prodigious moment before answering. Finally he replied, "Inuyasha Takahashi, I'm definitely not here because I wanna be, my dad owns the other half of Japan under Takahashi Inc. and my mom's the most beautiful woman in the world. Together they created what you see before you and, as you can see, their efforts were well spent..."

The class chuckled again and Inuyasha grinned smugly at me, challenging me silently in a battle that I was sure I could win if I played my cards right. I was slightly pleased and whispered, "I see...and I guess your dad's richer than I'll ever hope to be as well huh?"

He nodded and murmured, "That's right..."

Nodding and turning away briefly I replied quietly, "So then tell me..." He captured my eyes and gave me a blazing look that said I'd gotten his attention and I exclaimed, "If you're so rich, you're mom's so beautiful and money can buy you anything, what happened to you and why can't they fix it?"

At this the class burst out in "Oh!" and "You gonna take that Takahashi?" while he glared at me before turning away nonchalantly as though he didn't seem to care though I could tell I had struck a nerve. I decided to wait and just call him Inuyasha for a while since I couldn't think of anything other than Fuzzy Ears because of the little twitchy white triangles on the top of his head and I didn't think he was going to go for that. After that all went smoothly until the lunch bell rang and everyone began filing out giving me rather spirited goodbyes, certainly much better than they had been when they walked in.

I was very pleased when I heard Koga murmur to Naraku, "She's not so bad...got the looks and the brains...You don't find that here often..."

Naraku nodded and replied, "A dangerous combination...I like it..."

Thoroughly happy with my first day with the senior class and knowing that compared to this class it was going to be a piece of cake to get through the day I was very pleased. However, as I sat at my desk to get a well deserved break Inuyasha, the last one in the room, sashayed up to my desk looking pretty disgruntled before stopping right in front of me. I looked up at him and asked, "What can I do for you Mr. Takahashi?"

"Don't give me that bull shit Higurashi." He had growled and for a moment I was speechless.

How dare he speak to me that way and who the hell did he think he was just because he was rich? I quickly regained my authority however and replied, "Bull shit? I was sure that I was here giving you an education..."

He had slammed his hands down on the desk making it shake with the force and grinning dangerously. "You think you control this classroom? You think you can tell me what to do? Just because you've given us all cute little nicknames and think you understand us because you're younger than us? You've got it all wrong Missy because _I_ rule this classroom and _I_ rule this school. You'll find that out soon enough Higurashi sensei..."

Still standing my ground I whispered, "First of all, if you aren't going to say my name with respect you might as well address me by my first name which is Kagome and secondly, as for you ruling this classroom..." I gestured around the room and whispered, "It seems like I've got everything under control for the time being, but if I things get out of hand I'll be sure to give you a holler..."

Inuyasha, quite taken aback by my attitude as his expression gave away, gave a final growl of warning and then left, making sure to slam the door behind him and give me a first-class icy glare for good measure.

* * *

I sigh and smile. Yes, that first meeting with him had definitely been the start of a very pleasant relationship, ironically enough.

After that first day he decided he was going to make my life a living hell giving me the most smart ass answers to the questions I asked in class and at the end of every lesson he would be sure to be the last one out of the room to give me that final sneer of superiority or a final comeback if I had insulted him in any way.

For instance, during one lesson on Geishas in the 20th century I had explained, "Geishas were extremely beautiful women who had the power to tempt any man in her path. Their history was to be able to stop a man with a single look."

I showed off a picture to the class and everyone had looked fairly impressed and Shippo had asked, "Kagome did you ever want to be a geisha?"

The rest of the class smirked but as soon as I opened my mouth to reply Inuyasha had exclaimed, "Even if she wanted to she couldn't be one Shippo."

I turned and glared at him, my hands on my hips as I demanded, "Well why not?"

He shrugged and replied, "You said it yourself: only _beautiful_ women could be geishas and that definitely excludes you."

While most of the class disagreed with him loudly (Koga among them who had yelled, "Then I'd say she'd be the best geisha there is!") Inuyasha had eyes only for me as he grinned smugly at me, waiting for my doubtlessly smart comment. When none came he leaned back in his chair, still grinning, and went to sleep.

Thus began what became known as the Higurashi/Takahashi war of '07. Every morning was a new silent battle between us and every afternoon before lunch was another 'meeting' that took place where he would corner me after class, hoping to get in the last word. And yet...

At the time when our dislike for each other was at it's strongest a newfound emotion blossomed that had never been there before yet continued to grow without us even realizing it: _desire_. Suddenly there was an unspoken yearn between us that both of us could feel but couldn't act on.

TBA had a very strict no dating rule set between students and teachers, a policy that was enforced with an iron fist and I personally did not want to end up with jail time, or worse yet in my mind, lose my job. So I kept my distance and he continued to keep his though suddenly our retaliations against each other became weak, only half hearted but no less funny than what they had been. Our real glares had unexpectedly turned into playful ones and then, into what could only be described as flirtatious glances.

Every time he would give me that self-assured grin my stomach would do a back flip and during one lesson I had managed to make him blush and it got even darker when I exclaimed that red really was a nice color on him. These drastic though subtle changes in our behaviors towards one another were matched in intensity only by my popularity both inside and outside the classroom.

I guessed that the 30 seniors that had me in the morning for history had gone and told all their friends about me and I was abruptly the most wanted teacher in school. Guys I didn't even know, freshman, sophomores, juniors and, of course, seniors, were saying hi to me in the morning as I made my way down the hall, swinging past my room before school even started and hanging around after school, flirting with me as though they actually had a chance. At some point a Ms. Higurashi fan club popped up on campus and the principal, Professor Myoga, informed me that I was indeed the most well liked teacher though he attributed it to my age and how well I could relate with the students having just _finished_ high school myself.

Yes, things were beginning to look up for me at TBA and by November I was possibly the best known teacher there, well liked by nearly every student on campus and even a few teachers.

However, instead of focusing on all the guys and temptation with a bunch of hotties around I turned to exaggerating their education workload to as hard as they could handle it. But Inuyasha always seemed to pop back into the picture no matter what I was teaching and things took a dramatic turn for the better, and the worst, as we entered into a peculiarly warm December.

During one particularly harsh lesson of learning about the Feudal Era of Japan I had showed a picture of the priestess Kikyo and the class went into an uproar, as was expected and customary every time I showed the portrait. Koga was the first to speak up, as usual with, "Higurashi Sensei she-she looks just like you!"

At this muttering broke out in the classroom and even Inuyasha looked half interested. Rolling my eyes I replied nonchalantly, "Yes, I have been told that since I first looked at this picture and many have told me I could very possibly be reincarnation."

There was a collective gasp of respect from the class after this but, surprisingly, it was Inuyasha who commented, "She ain't half bad looking..."

I looked up at him in surprise and replied, "Really? You do understand a reincarnation looks almost the exact same?"

Raising an eyebrow at me he muttered, "Yeah..."

It was my turn to raise an eyebrow and he gave me a grin that gave me chills. It was an uphill battle from there. At the end of class I sat on the front edge of my desk telling everyone the pages they were supposed to read for homework and waiting for the inevitable before lunch 'meeting' with Inuyasha. As I lingered around patiently waiting for everyone to file out I contemplated what today's meeting would be about.

Maybe today he didn't like the way I showed off my past life's picture, or maybe his statement was something he didn't mean and planned to rub it in my face just to make sure I hadn't taken him seriously. However, none of these complaints came to mind and they all _flew_ from my mind when I saw him swaying towards me.

He looked so tough, so confident; I could see what he meant when he said he owned the school. He was gorgeous with his long white hair billowing out behind him, self-confident, rich as hell and with the grace of his mother as he seemed to glide towards me. I could see why they had sent him to an all boy's school. In a normal public school he was probably beating the girls off with a stick. Or maybe he was turning them into all whores...

He stopped right in front of me and murmured, "It wasn't a half bad lesson, _Kagome_..."

I looked into his eyes, utterly shocked and perplexed at him. Not only had he complimented me, but he had actually used my name without hatred in his voice, no tone that suggested he wanted me dead, a shocking new development. But he wasn't looking at me but looking pointedly at the door as though longing to go but staying put by some invisible barrier.

"Thank you...Inuyasha?"

Still not looking at me he murmured, "What?"

Turning away and looking at the ground I asked, "Why is it that you hate me?"

Even though I was looking at the ground I could feel his gaze on me and I blushed slightly under the intensity of it. He looked away and replied quietly, "I don't hate you. You just...I feel so..._unsure_ around you."

I looked up at him with my mouth slightly opened and whispered, "Inuyasha..."

But he continued as though he hadn't heard me, like now that he had started he didn't want to, or couldn't, stop. "I don't like not knowing what to say to you, knowing that I can't control you like I do everyone else...I don't feel as secure around you and it-it doesn't...I don't know..."

He sighed and I murmured, "I feel the exact same way about you. I hate not knowing what to say around you and you're _so_ intimidating. You're beautiful, you're smart, you're rich, you're confident, and you have everything _I_ want and more. And what's worst is...you know it."

I could see him blushing and, without even thinking about it, I grasped his chin gently and turned his face so that he was suddenly looking straight at me and I gasped at his eyes. They were the most stunning shade of gold flecked with light brown and it was all I could do to hold my ground without flinching or pulling back. Then, without warning, his lips parted and crashed onto mine, demanding dominance and begging silently with no words for the attention I craved as well.

When I responded he gave a moan and spread my legs so he could get closer to the desk, standing in between them and wrapping them around his waist. It felt so good to be with him, so wonderful to be with someone who really cared; it didn't matter if he was my age and I was a teacher, all rational thought had left me.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and the kiss deepened until I saw stars behind my eyelids. His arms wrapped around my waist and I gave a low whine when he pulled away. He looked down at me, eyes reflecting the lust in mine and he grinned at my whimper of reluctance to break our bond. We were both breathing hard and neither of us said anything for a few minutes preferring instead to stare into each other's eyes and figure out exactly what to do next.

Finally he pulled away, straightened his shirt and whispered, "Same time tomorrow Higurashi sensei?"

Sitting in astonishment for a moment I cleared my head and murmured, "Right...same time tomorrow...Mr. Takahashi."

He strode to the door but, as he placed a foot out the door he turned back and exclaimed, "The name's Inuyasha. Takahashi's my dad."

* * *

Not long after that Inuyasha and I officially began dating, though it was incredibly weird to be dating your student and not be able to let anyone know. Both of us were quite aware that if we were caught we'd both be in trouble so we came up with relatively interesting and creative ways of communication.

At first it was fine just meeting after school until Professor Myoga walked in during a pretty heated make out session though luckily Inuyasha's quick thinking and good hearing allowed us to fix ourselves before he actually entered the room. So, in order to fix this Inuyasha began text messaging me times and places where we could meet or he would bring over some of his mom's cooking to my apartment at least 3 times a week and we'd have dinner together or, occasionally, we'd just get together after class like the previous times. It was all incredibly secretive and risky, yet the risks just enticed us, made us want to be together even more knowing that we shouldn't be.

As for the rest of the boys in the classroom, I wasn't sure if they were suspicious or not. Things weren't much different except that he told Koga to shut up more often than in the past whenever his flirting got a bit excessive and he raised his hand with seemingly innocent answers to questions that made me blush and cross my legs. He'd notice and would grin before raising an eyebrow, a sign to meet him after class.

In fact, not even his parents knew that he was dating his teacher, though when it was time for teacher/parent conference day his father had remarked that he was glad that such a fine young woman was teaching his son and that Inuyasha spoke in very high regard of me. His mother commented on how beautiful I was and wondered whether it was a temptation for the boys to have such a nice young teacher their own age. I tried incredibly hard throughout the entire meeting not to look at Inuyasha too much, even glance at him at the wrong time lest I give us away. He played the whole thing off incredibly well pretending, or maybe not pretending, that he was bored looking at me only when he entered the room and sat down.

I was extremely relieved when it was time to say goodbye but I noticed Inuyasha had left his cell phone on my desk, something that would never happen on any other occasion since it rang off the hook even in class. I waited a few seconds before he came wandering back in telling his mother over his shoulder that he was only going to be a second and then turning to me as soon as the door was shut all the way. I smiled at him and held out the phone asking, "So...how'd I do?"

He grinned and grasped my hand with the cell phone in it and pulled me towards him so that I was held tightly against his chiseled chest. "You did perfect. My dad even likes you."

I grasped him tightly around the waist and murmured, "Is that a good thing?"

Pulling back just enough to kiss me on the top of my head he whispered, "He's hated all of my teachers since I was in pre-school."

Giggling I handed him his phone and explained, "Your parents are waiting. I don't want them to start hating me just when they've gotten used to me."

He frowned and replied, "They could never hate you. Besides..." He gave me a deep kiss that had me clutching onto him for support and when he pulled away he breathed, "...I love you more than they could hate you."

Then he left, leaving me breathless and wondering if he had really just told me he loved me and when exactly it would be my turn.

* * *

Secretly dating and finding ways to be together became the norm and we found that we could be almost a normal couple outside of the classroom. His mother invited me over to have a drink or lunch with her a couple of times and each time I found I became more and more comfortable around her and, according to Inuyasha, this was great. Our gloomy winter months were shed into a sunny May and, with the weather, my relationship with Inuyasha and my attitude improved drastically.

In fact, I thought I had the most perfect, fairytale like romance in all of Japan. But my fairy tale seemed like it slammed shut just before Inuyasha's eighteenth birthday when he came bursting into my room after school looking angry enough to wound an elephant.

I had just said goodbye to one of my freshman students when he threw open the door, strode over to me and kissed me hard and hungrily, as though if he let go I would disappear and effectively scaring the living daylights out of me. The kiss continued until I couldn't breathe and was fighting to stay conscious and then he sat me on the edge of the desk, spread my legs and kissed me again, wrapping my legs around his waist just like that first time around though he was rough and hasty instead of tender and taking his time like usual.

When he finally pulled away again he began lapping at the crook of my neck, running a comforting hand over my back as he begged, "Tell me you love me Kagome...tell me you love me..."

Barely able to take the attention he was giving me I whispered, "I love you..."

He looked up at me and I completely flipped out when I saw tears running down his pale cheeks. "Inuyasha what the hell?" I whispered timidly afraid that even saying the wrong thing could set him off. I swept a bit of white hair that had found its way over his eyes and watched him intently for signs of pulling away.

He didn't say anything at first but stared hard at me as though deciding whether he should tell me or not. Placing the hand from his hair on his cheek I murmured, "Tell me what happened."

He nuzzled against my hand, took a deep breath to steady himself and then, finally, explained, "I turn eighteen this weekend..." Looking at him quizzically I waited for him to continue. But I couldn't help but wonder: all this because he was turning 18? He took another controlling breath and whispered, "I'll have to graduate in a few weeks..."

This I wasn't expecting. It had hardly occurred to me that Inuyasha was a senior and would be graduating that year. It was just something I hadn't given too much thought too and I definitely wasn't getting worked up about it. Surely he wasn't sad that he wasn't going to see me everyday when he was going to work at a firm not even 3 blocks from my apartment? Looking down at the ground I murmured, "I see..."

For some reason this seemed to set him off and he yelled, "Is that all you can say? You see? I don't think you do Kagome!"

He began pacing wildly in front of the desk and I was instantly worried. There was more to graduation I was sure of it but I wished he would tell me why he was acting so strange as it was beginning to scare me.

"Inuyasha slow down! Tell me what this means; graduation is weeks away why is it such a big deal?"

He stopped pacing and looked hard at me before hissing, "Isn't that enough? I'm leaving! I'm leaving this school, I'm leaving my friends, and I'm leaving _you_! Don't you get it? Do you have any idea how far away America is?!"

At this I went rigid and my eyes widened in shock. "_Where_?" I asked so softly I could barely hear myself.

He stopped glaring at me and sighed, a sad expression coming over his face as he whispered, "My dad's giving me a job at his firm but they need new workers over in New York so he's sending me and my brother to take care of things while he stays here to help the trade off..."

I hardly realized I had started crying until I felt his arms wrap around me and he wiped them away. Holding me close he whispered into my hair, "It's okay...it's gonna to be okay..."

But I was hardly listening; instead I was trying to push him away sobbing rather loudly, "No it's not okay! This isn't fair! How can they do this? You can't leave me here...there's got to be a way to fix this..."

He tried to reassure me, tried to whisper something else to me but I was shaking my head so hard I couldn't hear him. In my refusing to listen I nearly missed it when he leaned down to my ear and breathed, "Marry me..."

My body turned to ice yet heated quickly, my mind turned to dust while my thoughts went reeling a million miles an hour, I didn't know whether to laugh, cry, tell him yes, tell him no, yell or stay silent, all I knew was that if I didn't answer I would lose him but I didn't have one. So, like an idiot, I pulled away and stared up at him, confusion and disbelief registering in my movements and eyes.

"Marry you? Are you serious?" I asked breathlessly and he looked down at me as though understanding was suddenly dawning on him.

"Would you? Kagome think about it, you wouldn't have to teach anymore. I could take care of you, you could come to New York with me, and we wouldn't have to sneak around anymore..." He was babbling and took no notice of me anymore sitting on the desk still quite in alarm from what he was saying. He finally looked at me and whispered, "What do you think?"

Shaking my head in disbelief I placed my forehead in my hand and said quietly, "Inuyasha I don't know...I love you, more than you can understand, but we're still so young. I'm not even eighteen yet! Our marriage wouldn't even be technically legal until my next birthday. Besides Inuyasha, I don't want to just rush into this..."

I looked up at him and was surprised when I found him glowering at me yet again, a hatred reflecting in his eyes that I hadn't seen in months. "You're saying you'd rather I go and you don't see me again for two years than marry me?" He hissed and I waited a moment before I whispered, "Inuyasha...you have to understand..."

"What do I need to understand Kagome? I love you; you love me, why won't you admit that?"

"Inuyasha I'm not denying that I love you but you have to understand that I can't just drop everything for you!"

"Why not? I would do the same for you!"

"No you wouldn't because I wouldn't let you. I love you too much to allow you to give up all your hopes and dreams for me!"

"Kagome...I can't lose you. Don't you get it? I need you by my side...all the time...what will I do without you?"

"Inuyasha I know how you feel, honestly I do...but you have to understand that this is beyond us, beyond even you. If I could stop the pain it would cause you I would buy a dress right now and say I do but you'll live! You'll have another life in New York, away from me and then you'll be back after two years, just two years!"

"A lot can happen in two years Kagome..."

"I know...but _I_ won't change, and I'll always be here for you no matter how long you take to come back..."

"Yeah you say that now, but what happens when some guy graduates and comes back to date you or something while I'm gone? What are you going to do then Kagome?"

"That's what this is about? Jealousy? You're mad because, since you're not going to be here to watch my every move, I'll betray you? Inuyasha that's childish and irrational!"

"I don't give a damn! Kagome, it's no secret that half the guys in school want you, hell the other half wants you too they just don't know it yet! The gay guys are considering going straight for you! Kagome, face it, you're hot and without me around to protect you-!"

"Who says I need your protection?"

"You need me here so that-!"

"What? So you can control my life some more? Is that what it is? So you can have me on some leash like a puppy?"

"Yes, Kagome, that's exactly what I mean. I need to be here to make sure you're safe!"

"Inuyasha believe it or not I was taking care of myself even when you were my enemy just fine and the only protection I need from anybody is from you!"

He recoiled as though I'd struck him and we didn't say anything for a long moment, simply glaring at each other and breathing extremely hard. Finally he backed away, putting his hands up as though in surrender and whispered, "You're right...maybe we should just...take things easy for a while...until I can get myself under control..."

Realizing what he'd implied I felt panic rise up in my throat as I exclaimed, "Inuyasha...wait..."

But he turned around to walk away from me explaining over his shoulder, "Wait for what Kagome? I've waited long enough for you and starting 3 weeks from now, I'm gonna have to wait for two years. You think that's long enough for you? You think you'll be ready by then? Think the leash'll be long enough?"

I dashed around the desk and ran up to him, grabbing his arm before practically screaming, "No! Please Inuyasha I didn't mean it...it doesn't have to be this way...please."

He turned back around and looked me directly in the eye. Looking as though he was going to cry I jumped up at him and kissed him full on the lips, pressing my body into his tightly. He wrapped a reluctant arm around my waist before responding quite eagerly, but he broke off the kiss and untangled himself from me whispering, "See you in class tomorrow...Ms. Higurashi..."

* * *

The days following this episode were pure agony. I would teach the lesson and feel Inuyasha's eyes boring holes into me but ignoring him pointedly. The rest of the class sensed no change in my mood even though I was falling apart inside. But I couldn't let Inuyasha know that he'd gotten to me, that he'd broken my heart. Though I could tell that his heart was broken as well.

Inuyasha was no longer the last one out of the class but the first so that I rarely saw him anymore and it wasn't until about a week before graduation that he began speaking to me again.

I was just packing up to leave school when my cell phone went off signaling that I had a text message. Wondering only half heartedly who would send me a text message rather than simply calling me I opened the file and read, 'Ms. Higurashi, would you mind joining me this afternoon for tea at our estate? I find that, now that my last son is about to graduate and I won't be seeing you as much anymore I would like to get to know you a little better. The limo will pick you up at your apartment no later than 5:30. Dress is whatever you like; show up naked for all I care. No need to respond.'

There was a smiley face at the end where it read Ms. Izayoi and I gasped. _The_ Izayoi had sent me a text message to have tea with her! At her actual home! It was so exciting! While going out to lunch or to have a drink with Izayoi had become somewhat common practice she had never invited me to her home before and I was excited to say the least.

Yet something still nagged me in the back of my mind: that would possibly mean facing Inuyasha again, something I didn't think I could possibly stand just yet. I was just about to reply no thanks when I thought, it's alright, it's just tea and chances are he won't want to see you either so you won't have to say a word to each other. I grit my teeth and bit my bottom lip uncertainly, stamping my foot in impatience.

I glanced at my watch which read 4:45. Well, that was enough time to go home and get ready, not too mention having tea with Izayoi Takahashi was something any girl would kill for the chance to have so I instantly made up my mind flagging down a taxi.

* * *

Sure enough, the limo arrived not a moment after 5:30 and I shoved my ID, cell phone and keys in both my back pockets to avoid carrying a purse, dashing out the door in my 'going out' outfit. I had chosen to be modest but still remotely attractive. I wore my hair down and, though it had taken forever, straightened it so that it ran smooth as water to my mid back. I threw on rather tight black dress pants with a white camisole and red button down shirt over it complete with my red and black heels and I had to admit I looked pretty okay. Taking a final look in the mirror, adjusting my shirt for the 15th time, placing my silver necklace with the K on it around my neck and the matching K stud earrings on I was ready to go by the time the limo got there.

The driver had shocked me when he stopped in front of a large gray building exclaiming, "Forgive me Ms. Higurashi but we have to make a pit stop before heading to the Takahashi residence. I hope you don't mind."

I smiled pleasantly and replied, "Not at all. Take your time. I'm enjoying the ride for all it's worth!"

He smiled brightly back at me, probably not used to such flattery with a son like Inuyasha riding around with him. I was thinking of something else kind to say to him when the door on the far side of me opened. To my shock I watched as the great Takahashi himself stepped through the door followed by the eldest Takahashi Sesshomaru and then, to my ultimate horror, Inuyasha himself.

Takahashi saw me as soon as he sat down next to me exclaiming gruffly, "Ah Ms. Higurashi so nice to see you again!"

At my name Inuyasha's head snapped up but I pretended not to see him as I smiled at his father and replied pleasantly, "Yes Mr. Takahashi it's nice to see you again as well."

He loosened his tie and asked, "What brings you to our humble vehicle today Ms. Higurashi?"

"Please, call me Kagome, and Ms. Izayoi invited me for tea this afternoon."

He glanced at his watch and frowned a little. "It's nearly time for dinner my dear surely my wife knows this?"

It was my turn to frown as I glanced at Inuyasha who looked fairly amused at my struggle. I stiffened my resolve and whispered, "Well I'll be glad to just go home then..." I glanced at Inuyasha who was frowning and continued, "I wouldn't want to intrude on your dinner. If you could drop me off at the next McDonald's I'll just-."

"Nonsense."

This time it was the eldest Takahashi brother, Sesshomaru, which had spoken though when I looked over at him he looked as though he hadn't spoken at all. Immersed in the Blackberry palm pilot in his hand he seemed as nonchalant and bored as anything.

"Oh, where are my manners? This is my eldest son Sesshomaru. He's going to take over my company soon. He has quite the head on his shoulders and I think he's what's best for the company."

Looking up for the first time at me he murmured, "Mother will undoubtedly have had enough made for you as well. She has never been one to make mistakes when it comes to scheduling. If we were to drop you off at that disgusting bit of filth they call a restaurant it would be our heads on a plate so I suggest you come to dinner and accept our food gratefully, Ms. Higurashi, instead of that cancer causing bucket of poor people."

When he was done with his speech he dropped back down to his Blackberry again like he had never said a word leaving me speechless and Inuyasha grinning evilly. Takahashi seemed torn between laughing at the look on my face and sternness from his son but the latter won over.

"Forgive Sesshomaru, he is not known for his..." He glared pointedly at Sesshomaru before turning back to me, "protocol. But please, you are welcome to dinner with us."

"Oh please I wouldn't want to intru-!"

"Just shut up and eat with us it's not like we want you there anyway! It was mother who invited you not us so let's not get things mixed up."

I turned to look at Inuyasha who was staring me down like I was a criminal. Narrowing my eyes at him I replied icily, "And what's wrong with the youngest Takahashi? Surely his brother has more manners towards me in his right hand then Inuyasha does in his whole body."

Inuyasha glared at me and hissed, "Oh yeah, real good, but at least I've got the manners enough to stay away from McDonalds. You know what that crap does to your health? Can't afford anything else on your teacher's salary?"

"For your information I get paid more than your IQ _a day_ and I don't have any idea what McDonald's does to your health. Please enlighten me you who seems to know _everything_!"

"That's right. I'm way smarter than you'll ever be just like being richer than you."

"Yet you're being taught by a 17 year old _girl_. Oh yeah, but you're so much smarter than me I agree..."

"Look I didn't ask for you to be my teacher!"

"Who else would have had the patience to deal with you and your fat head?"

"Excuse me you two..."

Mr. Takahashi's voice broke through our argument and I turned to him, my expression clearing from one of hatred to what felt like a grimace of respect. Looking distinctly like he was holding back his laughter he explained, "We're here..."

I climbed out of the car with the help of Melvin, the driver, and smiled despite myself when I heard Sesshomaru murmur, "That was quite entertaining...we must remember to bring her around more often..."

* * *

"Ms. Higurashi it's so nice to see you again!"

Izayoi embraces me at the door, allowing me into her home which is more like a mansion and ushering me to the decadent living room. When she was sure I was settled she crossed back to her husband who swept her up into a large bear hug and kissed her passionately. I happened to glance at Inuyasha who glanced at his parents as well before blushing, no doubt reliving the times we'd done nearly the same thing with, if anything, more heat and want than them.

When she finally pulled away Izayoi turned to her two sons and kissed them each on the cheek who, I was surprised to see, kissed and hugged her as well. Even Sesshomaru cracked a smile as he murmured, "Mother we were only gone for a few hours and yet you act as though we've been gone for weeks."

Izayoi smacked him playfully on the arm and replied, "Is it my fault I care for my boy's safety? Inuyasha dear how was your day?"

Inuyasha bent down for his daily hug and kiss and smiled telling her, "I've had better mother..."

She laughed and exclaimed, "You brought Ms. Higurashi in the limo with you? I thought for sure Melvin would have picked you two up separately..."

I noticed she gave her a husband a wink that said she was hiding something though Inuyasha seemed not to notice as he took a pointed glance at me and went rigid at the observation.

"Yeah..." was all he said before explaining that he was tired and then marched off to his room. Sesshomaru and Takahashi also departed, Takahashi to his study and Sesshomaru off to the left where he was hidden from view in the foyer. Finally Izayoi turned back to me, beaming widely as she exclaimed perkily, "Can I get you something to drink Ms. Higurashi?"

I smiled back gratefully and replied, "Water please Ms. Takahashi. And please, call me Kagome..."

Izayoi crossed the room in two steps and pressed what appeared to be a camouflaged button on the wall and stepped back apparently waiting for something. A moment later a voice crackled to life from the wall and exclaimed, "Yes Ms. Izayoi what can I get for you?"

"A water and a couple of my favorite appetizers please. Oh, and can you grab me a Coke out of the back of the refrigerator? Ice cold Kyo don't forget."

"Yes ma'am. Will that be all for you?"

"For now."

"It will be out momentarily."

"Thank you so much Kyo."

"No problem Ms. Izayoi."

Stepping away from the wall and turning back to me she exclaimed, "Well if I am allowed to call you Kagome then you must call me Izayoi. Ms. Izayoi makes me sound so old..."

I laughed and she sat on the couch across from me merely smiling at me like the gracious hostess. Glancing around nervously I exclaimed, "Your home really is lovely Izayoi."

Continuing to smile kindly she gestured around the room and replied, "Thank you I've done what I can with the place. But it's such a large house I really didn't see the need to have so much space what with Sesshomaru already gone and Inuyasha about to go as well..."

I stiffened visibly at the sound of Inuyasha's name and she must have noticed for her smile faltered a little as she asked, "How is everything with Inuyasha lately? He hardly speaks of you anymore though I can't imagine why."

I tried to seem nonchalant though my voice faltered a little as I replied, "Everything's going great...the class is very much looking forward to graduation which can be expected from a class full of 18 year old boys but Inuyasha...he seems...different..."

I looked up to gauge her reaction only to see she was frowning, as though disappointed in what she'd heard. After a moment she replied, "I can understand why he wouldn't be as excited as his fellow classmates to graduate. He's only told a few close friends but he's going to be going away to New York after he graduates to run his father's company in the States."

"Yeah he did tell me about that..."

Izayoi raised an eyebrow at me and asked, "Really?"

Realizing what I'd said I quickly revised it to, "I was pressuring him to tell me what was wrong one day after class and it just kind of, slipped out. I'm sure he didn't mean to tell me and I didn't mean to intrude but-!"

"Kagome what exactly is your relationship with my son?"

To say I was surprised by the question would be the understatement of the century. I gaped at her for a moment like a fish out of water, thoroughly shocked and taken aback at her observation. I tried to gauge her reaction but she didn't seem at all angry or disappointed but instead looked amused at my reaction.

Fortunately for me the butler walked in at that moment carrying a bottle of water and a tray of little crackers, cheese and assorted fruit. I looked up at him, glad to avoid Izayoi's gaze for a moment as I thanked him for my water. As he exited the room I took a sip of the new bottle of water but I noticed Izayoi was still waiting for an answer and I didn't want to disappoint her.

It took me a moment to speak and I tried to formulate my words carefully as I replied, "Inuyasha and I have many...similarities when it comes to being in the classroom. I have a confidence in him that others seem to see but can't quite figure out and I...I feel like _I_ can. I feel like I've created a bond with him throughout the course of the year that no one else really could." Well, it was the closest thing to the truth that I could really get.

Raising an eyebrow and smiling Izayoi exclaimed, "It must be quite the bond. I doubt that he could make out with Miroku and get away with it later."

Now this, I wasn't prepared for. I choked on the water I was sipping and she giggled coming around to pat me on the back. "You think I haven't noticed the change in my son Kagome? How much happier he seemed when you two were together? Come now I'm a mother, there's nothing I can't see."

I regained my breath and whispered, "How long have you known?"

She shrugged. "Since our parent teacher conference. I noticed Inuyasha took a little longer getting back than what would have been necessary to find a phone. That and the two of you were whispering."

She winked a little at me and I blushed incredibly hard as I whispered, "Well you won't have to worry about that anymore. Inuyasha and I are...taking a break...until he gets back from New York."

My voice faltered and Izayoi frowned noting the tears that were boiling up inside me. "Kagome dear why do you think I invited you here tonight?" I looked up at her abruptly into her concerned face and she grinned sadly.

"Inuyasha has been so distraught since he found out about going to New York. I assume that you two had an argument the night he told you because he came home so upset. I have only seen my son cry about 3 times in his life, none of those times since after he turned 8. To see them, that night, after so many years of bottled up emotion showed me just how important you are to him Kagome. Inuyasha does not love lightly and it's breaking his heart, this separation from you."

"But I never wanted to be away from him Izayoi I begged him to stay but he just wouldn't listen!" I cried and Izayoi pulled me into her arms sympathetically and I found myself instantly quelled by her touch.

She patted my hair like my own mother would and explained quietly, "Kagome dear whether you like it or not Inuyasha is part of your world now and you are part of his. There's no way you can live without each other."

"But I'm just seventeen and I'm his _teacher_. How is that gonna fly with the principal if I marry one of my previous students?"

Still patting my hair Izayoi whispered, "Kagome age is but a number. As for you being his teacher..."

She sat me up so that I looked straight into her eyes and smiled. "My mother told me when I was your age that all you need is love and that true love was as unpredictable as the sea. No one approved of me being with a demon claiming that it was evil, that I was defiling the family name and cursing our ancestors. But Kagome, that wasn't going to stop me from marrying my husband and it certainly wasn't going to stop me loving him. Despite what the world says is right _you_ have to follow _your_ heart. If being a demon didn't stop me from loving my husband a few thousand miles between you two won't either."

I smiled back at her, finally piecing together some sense of what she was saying. "The only problem is convincing Inuyasha about that. I know he loves me but he'll never go for the long distance relationship..."

"Why not?"

"He doesn't trust me here on my own. Something about protecting me and about not being able to keep me safe from way in New York..."

Izayoi chuckles and murmurs, "Just like his father through and through. You know when we first got married he wouldn't let me out of his sight? Gods forbid I leave the house without him he thought I was going out with a different guy every time I went to the market!"

She paused and laughed and I giggled as well trying to imagine the thin and gorgeous Izayoi telling her husband off the way I did Inuyasha. "But I put him in his place and the boys know who's boss around here."

She placed a comforting hand on my shoulder and whispered, "Kagome, I like you and I knew from the moment I saw you that you were special. My husband has seen the change in Inuyasha as well and knows that you two are just meant to be. But for it to be true honey, _you_ have to believe it first."

I smiled at her gratefully and whispered, "Thank you so much Izayoi..."

She stood to her feet bringing me with her and replied quietly, "Don't let him go so easily...You have to fight for what you want, trust me I know."

"Izayoi! Dinner's ready!"

Mr. Takahashi's voice broke through the comfortable silence that had fallen around us and Izayoi dropped my hands and smiled at me before doing a small pat down of my hair and asked, "You ready?"

I nodded, unsure of what I was doing but feeling confident nonetheless. She put an arm around my shoulder and steered me towards the kitchen murmuring out of the corner of her mouth, "Go get him..."

* * *

As Izayoi and I enter the room Inuyasha does his best to avoid looking at me but Takahashi looks up and smiles at us, placing a hand on Izayoi's knee as soon as she sits down and she motions to the empty seat next to her. Gladly I collapse in the neatly mahogany and cream upholstered chair ignoring the look Inuyasha shot me as I realized I was right across from him. The table is quiet for a moment as everyone shuffles into their seat, ready to tuck in.

A young lady, probably another worker in the house comes out and asks us cheerfully, "What can I get for you to drink tonight Mr. Takahashi?" For a moment I'm speechless. She's taking orders as though we're in a restaurant! I glance around to see if this is new to anyone else but Izayoi is telling her what to drink now while Inuyasha and Sesshomaru actually look a little impatient.

"For you ma'am?"

My head jerks up as I realize she's talking to me and she smiles widely, kindly, as though she gets this from guests all the time. "Um-just water is fine, thanks!" I finally stammer out and she grins replying, "Coming right up."

I don't realize I'm holding my breath until I release it and I slump a little in my chair, relieved that I've gotten through just that much. A silly accomplishment I know but it's getting hard just to concentrate. Inuyasha is looking as though he'd like to laugh and I glare at him to which his grin only widens. After the young lady leaves the room Izayoi turns to the rest of her family and exclaims, "So boys, what's going on in the family business today?"

Her question seems innocent enough but I can't help but feel there's a double meaning underlying her innocent question. Inuyasha goes rigid while Sesshomaru merely glances up and scowls. I take a look at Takahashi's reaction but he seems quite relaxed with it, he doesn't even look up from the newspaper in his lap.

"Things are all going according to plan though Yokoshima's tailing us like a pathetic puppy...I'll be glad when the boys leave out for New York then we'll show him what he's dealing with."

Now, was it just me, or did Takahashi's eyes do the smallest of glances at me when he said that? I know for sure that the flash in Inuyasha's eye really happened but again it seems only the boys reacted negatively. The table is tense for a moment and Izayoi frowns, looking from me to Inuyasha and back again. I get the gesture but what the hell am I supposed to say?

Finally she just smiles and shakes her head, placing a comforting hand on my shoulder. Inuyasha looks up at his mother's movement and looks puzzled but she's moved on in the conversation. "Well, Kagome..." She addresses me and I look up, surprised. "Tell us a little about your job at an all boy's school? It must be incredibly tempting being around them all day...for the boys I mean."

She and Takahashi laugh and he exclaims, "Yes Kagome, tell us a little about your life teaching a bunch of horny 18 year old seniors?"

I nearly fell over in amazement. Inuyasha choked on his water, Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at his father and Izayoi looked as though she'd like to slap him but instead she sighed and murmured, "You'd think we could have a little more civilized conversation at the dinner table..." I simply cleared my throat and laughed, amused that he would even think to ask me.

"Well..." I tried to explain while gasping for breath, "It's definitely...interesting. The boys constantly keep me on my toes but I never have to worry about my safety when it comes to being around them..." I noted Inuyasha look up at me as he finished thumping himself on the chest. "They know their boundaries as well as my limits and rules so most of the time we have that general understanding. However, you get those blessed few that don't know how to keep their hands to themselves..."

Unexpectedly it's Sesshomaru who murmurs, "And they would be?"

I look up at him and reply, "Well, there's Koga Wolf for one..."

"Stupid bastard thinks he can date whatever the light touches..." Inuyasha suddenly blurts and everyone looks at him in surprise.

However he ignores our stares and I go back to explaining to Sesshomaru, "And Miroku Houshi...he's sweet but he's such a lecher it's hard to get past that..."

I named a few other guys and by the time I was done Inuyasha was growling and Takahashi's mouth had dropped a considerable length. "And you still want to teach there?" He yelled after I'd explained about the Kagome fan club and the hordes of guys flirting with me before and after school while groping my butt in the hallway had become a kind of sport, whoever got away with it got paid 500 bucks.

I nodded and smiled. "It's so worth it...to know that, at the end of the day I've actually taught them something. Its worth having to go through constant groping, my palms stinging from slapping their hands away so many times and every other teacher hoping I'll fail because the attentions not on them anymore...I'd rather have to go through all that countless times a day if I get to see the test scores I saw from them this past semester. They're saying that every senior I've taught this year is going to graduate..."

Izayoi smiled broadly and gave a little clap of approval as she exclaims, "That's great Kagome! It seems you've done a lot in your one year of teaching. But I can't say I'm surprised...it seems you change everyone's life just by meeting them..."

"Let's go Kagome..."

I looked up in bewilderment as Inuyasha stood to his feet, eyes closed as though praying for patience but looking fierce enough anyway. "What-?!"

"Now!"

He dashes around the table quick as a flash and grabs my hand, pulling me out of my chair and dragging me down the hall to the sitting room. Closing the door with a slam behind him I turn and glare daggers at him exclaiming, "What the hell do you think you're-?!"

Oh damn.

Once again, he's silenced me with a kiss that stops my heart and I can't say it wasn't what I really wanted. Grasping him tightly he breaks away only to murmur, "I'm so sorry Kagome...So sorry..."

Now he's kissing everywhere he can reach, all over my face and down my neck but it's so rushed I can hardly tell what way is up and which is down. "Inuyasha..." I whisper breathlessly and he looks up at me with the most painful expression on his face. I try to grin as I tell him softly, "You can slow down now...we've got a while to spare..."

He gives me that signature grin that I've missed so much and kisses me again, pulling me down with him onto the couch Izayoi and I had occupied only a half hour or so earlier. I cuddled into his lap and when he pulled away from me he put his head on mine, holding me tightly in his arms as though if he let go I'd run away.

"I've missed you too Inuyasha..." I whispered into the nearly dark room and his grip tightened as he replied, "You have no idea. I've wanted to talk to you but I was worried you wouldn't forgive me..."

I frowned slightly and murmured, "Inuyasha...I was talking to your mom..." I feel him visibly stiffen and try to tell him quickly so he doesn't get anymore worried. "She knows Inuyasha...about us, about everything that's been going on."

He relaxes a little and sighs. "Mom always did have a knack for putting her nose where it didn't belong..."

I giggled. "Well it's a good thing because she gave me some good advice. About teaching, about New York, me and you getting married..."

At this Inuyasha looks down at me so that he's looking into my eyes and whispers, "So...?" I sigh and fiddle with the buttons on my shirt and taking my time answering lest I get the words all tangled up.

"She told me something really interesting, that all I need is love, and she told me about how she and your dad were together under interesting circumstances, how no one wanted her to be with your dad because he was a demon. I thought it was so brave of her to go with him anyway, despite what others were saying about her but now that I think about it, it pertains to us too. Inuyasha, just because your going a few thousand miles away doesn't mean my love for you will shrink, it doesn't mean it'll be dormant while you're away or that I'll stop seeing you. If anything I'll love you more since I won't see you everyday and I promise that I won't date anyone else while you're gone. Who could insult me the way you could and make it sound so hot?"

He chuckled and I giggled a little. Then, placing a hand on his chest I whispered, "So I won't marry you...yet. I don't want us to rush getting married just because you're going to leave. I want you to make sure there isn't some cute American girl out there that you'd rather date more than me..."

Inuyasha's face takes on a kind of look that's like a mixture of shock and disdain and I laugh out loud. "There's no one out there that compares to my Kagome..." He tells me and gives me a quick peck for emphasis.

I smile and murmur, "You think you'll make it without me there?"

He frowns slightly but replies, "Who says you won't be there?"

I raise an eyebrow quizzically at him and he elaborates, "We're gonna take plenty of pictures before I go..." I grin devilishly at the unsaid implications of his statement and snuggle closer against him.

"I think this just might work..." I whisper and he chuckles before explaining, "Oh yeah...we'll be fine..."

* * *

That same night we told his parents everything, about how we had hated each other in the beginning, how great enemies we had been, how we had fallen in love and about how we felt mutually about New York. They laughed over our initial dislike of one another, Izayoi sighed as we described how we'd fallen in love while Sesshomaru gagged and Takahashi watched us carefully as we debated with him over the going to New York deal.

He had taken the news about New York well and made us a deal: He would fly us out to see each other every month and we would trade off with Inuyasha flying out to see me after a month and then I fly out to the US the month after that. It seemed like it would be impossible to only see each other only once every month but it was the best deal we could get out of him that would suit both of our schedules. Of course we would spend any and every holiday together including my birthday, Inuyasha's birthday and pretty much the entire month of December, as soon as I got out for winter break. We still hadn't worked out all the kinks but all that mattered was that we would see each other more than once or twice a year. Takahashi even agreed to extend the time before Inuyasha left to three weeks after he graduated.

I was ecstatic.

We went back to school as usual the next day, only this time together, and two days later was the day before my senior boys graduated. It was the funnest day in memory. When I walked into the classroom at 8:00 in the morning I turned on the light to a huge party and a banner that read, "We'll miss you Kagome!"

I was incredibly bewildered when every boy in the classroom got down on their knees and together yelled, "Marry us Kagome!"

It had taken me at least 10 minutes to stop laughing as Inuyasha stood up in front of all of them and exclaimed playfully, "Hey back off! I got to her first..."

To complete the best day ever they had all gotten me gifts. The whole class had made a shirt with their pictures and autographs on it. Cruiser, aka Hojo, had gotten me a brand new car, special thanks from his dad for getting Hojo through his senior year; Guzzle and Gulp, aka Ginta and Hakaku had given me a gift certificate so that I would get my food free every time I went to their father's world class restaurant Crème de la Crème; Twinkie, aka Kohaku, had gotten me a lifetime supply of his favorite treat while the Fab Five had gotten me the best presents I had yet to receive.

Shippo had managed to get three dresses from his father's fashion show in my size and they were all incredibly beautiful; Miroku got me free gas for a year to go with my new car as well as at a reduced price after that; Koga had gotten me the latest computer technology complete with automatic voice activation; I was shocked when Naraku handed me the deed to a beach house on the coast, brand new and already paid off. He was even more surprised by me when I threw my arms around him and hugged him but I nearly fell over in astonishment when he hugged me back.

Inuyasha's was definitely the best gift I received though it was much smaller than any of the other gifts. He handed me a black velvet box and I was terrified for a moment that it was my engagement ring. When I opened it however it wasn't what I'd expected at all. It was a class ring but there was something different about it. The red ruby in the middle was my favorite color but on the sides it read Class of '07 and what looked like everyone's names squished onto the millimeter wide band. You could hardly make out one name from another since they ran together but I understood the gesture and broke down crying in the middle of the room with all 30 of my boys hugging me.

Yes, it was certainly one the best days of my life.

I attended graduation and screamed for every senior that went across the stage whether I had taught them or I just knew them outside of the classroom and I was hoarse by the end of the ceremony. Afterwards I attended at least 3 parties with Inuyasha and then we went to his parent's house to throw our own party which turned into a whipped cream fight and plenty of kisses.

* * *

Over the next three weeks he dragged me all over the world, literally. He took me to the beach for three days where we stayed in my new beach house, then we flew out to Paris for another 3 days where I was so excited about seeing the Mona Lisa I nearly killed him; then we went to Europe for a week where we went everywhere from German castles to the Holocaust museum to Venice; the day after we left Europe he took me to New York where he would be working and we stayed there for only two days before he whisked me to Florida to see their Disney World and Orlando Studios for another 4 days.

Our last two days together we flew back home and just hung out around his house or my apartment but I insisted on taking him shopping for business suits and the perfect gift for him. While he was paying for all the Armani suits I made him try on I went across the way where I bought an old fashioned rosary necklace that was so beautiful I couldn't help but get it. When I handed it to him he took me home immediately claiming he couldn't wait any longer to have me all to himself.

The night before he left we cuddled together and stayed awake all night talking about everything under the moon, about our future, what was going to happen when he returned from New York. I never wanted the night to end. But it did, and the next morning we rode to the airport in silence next to Sesshomaru who was immersed in his palm pilot as usual.

Right before take off he handed me a gorgeous golden band with inlaid diamonds. I gaped at it and tried my best to swallow the tears that were welling up in my throat. Inuyasha turned it over and read the inscription on the inside, "IY & K Love knows no Bounds..."

* * *

So, life has continued on as normal and here I am, still cleaning up and waiting for the man of my dreams to walk through the door and take me to dinner or somewhere else equally exciting. I smile as I look at the picture of us at the beach on my desk. I'm on his back, laughing as he swings me around in circles and water whips from our hair creating a small vortex of water around us. I pick it up and sigh. We had just taken this picture during the summer when I had flown out to New York to see him. And we'd spent nearly the whole time touring the US which was quite fascinating. We'd visited just about everywhere I wanted to including the Mall of America. Those Americans know how to shop! We'd visited the beach and even Las Vegas having the time of our lives.

"Who's that?" A deep baritone voice that I've been expecting all day sends shivers racing down my spine.

I turn around and whisper, "My fiancé..."

He comes sauntering up to me, his usually tightly braided hair running free down his back just the way I like it and he gives me that grin. Happily he murmurs, "Really? Guy must be pretty lucky to have a girl like you..."

Smiling brightly as well I whisper, "And he knows it too..."

Crossing his arms he rolls his eyes playfully. "So what's this fiancé of yours like?"

Ambling closer to him flirtatiously I place a finger on his chest, tracing the pattern on his shirt before telling him, "Oh he's wonderful...he's gorgeous, smart, funny, and confident, everything I wish I was and more..."

Grasping my hand in his and looking me straight in the eye he wraps an arm around my waist, pulling me closer to him. "Everything you want and more huh?"

I nod. "Oh yeah. That's not even the best part...when he kisses me...Kami! I just want to melt..."

I wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him hard as though I didn't just see him a few weeks ago and instead it's been forever.

He places his forehead against mine and whispers, "Did you miss me Ms. Higurashi?"

I smile wider and reply back mock sternly, "I've had everything under control for the time being but if I needed your help, I'd be sure to give you a holler..."

* * *

**A/N: Well, what did you guys think??**


End file.
